


Surprise?

by jackson_nicole



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes out on an errand for TEN minutes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise?

Dean pulled up to the bunker and got out, pulling his duffel bag with him. As he went to unlock the door, he heard scrambling and nails on the floor. He blinked, confused, and hurried in. As he came down the stairs, Sam looked up at him, pushing his hair back, slightly out of breath, and smiled.

“Hey. You get everything?” Sam asked, casting glances down the hall every now and then. Dean raised an eyebrow at his little brother and set the bag on the table.

“Yeah. Just about.” He said.

“That was fast.” Sam said, giving a soft chuckle. He went to the bag and pulled out the ammo and guns.

“Why are you being weird?” Dean asked. Sam looked up at him a shrugged, turning down the corners of his mouth, indifferent.

“I’m not being weird.” He said.

“Yeah, Sammy, you are. What’s going on?” As he spoke, Noah slid back into the library, grabbing onto one of the chairs to keep from falling. She looked up at Dean and gave a sweet smile.

“Hey, Dean. You, um, you got everything? That was fast.” She said, slightly out of breath as well. Dean looked at her and raised an eyebrow, looking back at Sam.

“You’re both being weird...What’s going on? Did I walk into something or…?”

“No! No. _God_ , no.” Sam said. Noah gave him a look.

“Thanks, Sam.” Noah said, sarcastically offended. Sam smirked. Dean pointed between the two before saying, “You two are being weird, and I kind of don’t want it to rub off on me. I’m gonna go lay down.”

Dean headed down the hallway and to his room, stopping just before opening the door. Down the hall, he heard a small whimper and a soft bark. Sam and Noah’s heads shot up and they looked at each other, praying Dean didn’t hear anything.

“What was that?” Dean called up the hall. Sam and Noah scrambled to rush down the hall as Dean went down to Noah’s room. He had his hand on the door knob, when Noah came crashing into him. Dean stumbled away from the door, holding himself and Noah up. Noah held his arms, flashing a quick smile.

“You don’t want to go in there. It’s actually a _huge_ mess. Laundry day.” She said, giving a giggle.

“Why did I hear a bark?” Dean asked, moving her away, gently.

“It’s...My new ringtone. Yeah, it’s, um, Krissy’s personal one.” She said with a shrug.

“Why...Just _why_?” Dean asked, confused. Sam came up behind her and opened the door slightly, peering in. Dean watched and heard nails clicking on the floor, excitedly heading for the door. Sam shut the door quickly and turned back to Dean. “What’s in there, Noah?”

“Nothing.” She said, smiling. They heard a small whimper and a few scratches at the door. Sam and Noah’s eyes both went wide, both their faces still holding an innocent smile. Dean’s eyes went wide as well, as he realized what they were hiding.

“I know...I  _ know _ you two didn’t…” Dean said, pushing past Noah and wrestling Sam for the door knob. “Sam...Dammit... _Move!_ "

Dean pushed his brother aside and opened the door. An excited dog came bounding out, jumping all over Sam and Noah and licking their faces. Noah slowly sank to the floor, calming the dog. Dean watched, an irritated expression on his face, then looked between the two.

“Dean...This is Scout. He’s...Our new roommate.” Noah said, rubbing Scout’s belly. Dean looked from Noah to Sam, staying quiet for a moment or two.

“ _ Really?! _ ” He shouted. “A stray dog?! Never mind the fact it’s a dog, but a  _ stray _ ?!”

“He was hurt, Dean. We saw him coming home one day and we snuck him in.” Sam said.

“Okay, well he’s better now, so let him out.” Dean said.

“Oh, come on, Dean. Can’t we keep him?” Noah asked, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout and batting her eyelashes.

“I don’t do dogs. Not in my car and not in the bunker. They’re stinky, they’re gross, they _lick themselves!_ ” Dean shouted.

“At least give him a chance, Dean.” Sam said. Scout looked up at Dean and gave a happy bark, flipping onto his feet and jumping up onto Dean, resting his paws on his chest. He panted, happily, excited about his new friend. Dean groaned in disgust as he looked down at the dog. Noah stood and glanced at Sam, with a small smirk.

“See? He likes you. Can’t he stay?” Noah asked.

“Unless he can fetch beer, I don’t _do_ dogs!” Dean said. Scout’s ears pricked up and he closed his mouth, tilting his head as Dean spoke. Scout gave a bark and jumped down, bounding down the hall. Dean blinked confused. “What just happened?”

Sam looked at Noah, the two exchanging knowing glances and waited. A muffled bark sounded, as Scout came running back down the hall, a bottle of beer in his mouth. Scout went to Dean and nudged at his hand, his tail wagging, madly. Dean blinked.

“He fetches beer…” Dean said, taking the bottle from his mouth. Scout barked at him, backing up, slightly, and sinking his head and torso to the floor, his butt in the air, tail wagging happily. Scout looked at Sam and Noah, waiting to be praised.

“We taught him. Figured it would make you more agreeable to having him around." Dean blinked.

“You...You taught him to fetch beer…” Dean said, stunned. Scout barked again and took off once more down the hall. Dean blinked.

“Yeah, whenever you say ‘Fetch beer’...He kind of... _F_ _etches_ beer.” Sam said, with a chuckle. Scout came back with another bottle, nudging Dean’s leg. Dean took the second bottle and gave a heavy sigh.

“I...Suppose...He can stay…” Dean said. Noah and Sam turned to each other, delighted. “On a trial basis only!”

Dean looked from Scout to Sam and Noah, then took the two beers and went to his room. Noah looked at Sam, smirking, then went back into her room, Sam holding up a hand and Noah high fiving him.


End file.
